


Just Create Another One

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Other, Pet Play, Unicorns, is this bestiality?, mind the warning, not the way you expected them, of a sort, this is the opposite of sweet, wtf did I write here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Chuck decides to create a new playworld. Things are... fucked up.
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Just Create Another One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo for the square Chuck on my card  
> SPN Kink Bingo for the square Unicorn on my card  
> SPN Rare Ship Bingo for the square Darkfic on my card  
> SPN AB/BO Bingo for the square Pet Play on my card.
> 
> WARNING: this is a dark fic. Chuck's idea of fun is fucked up, and not fun for Sam or Dean. It's not what I'd term graphic rape but it is non-con, so please if you're triggered or squicked or plain don't want to read that: turn back now.   
> Don't come crying to me after if you didn't heed the warning.

Chuck idly taps his fingers against the keys of his laptop, considering what to write next. They’re just warm-up exercises right now, nothing serious… he might create a small, limited world to play around in.

After all, his plans for this world are being foiled again and again, and he’s beginning to wonder if maybe, he should leave the damn Winchesters to their own devices and create another entire world to play in. The brothers will find a way to fuck this one up beyond repair, he doesn’t doubt it.

The Winchesters. Now there’s an idea. Chuck’s lips tug into a smirk as he sits up straighter and starts to type.

“Now that is what I call an obedient little thing,” Chuck purrs, smirking as he watches Sam munch on the apple he held out. “See, Dean? It’s not that hard.”

Dean glares at him, but it doesn’t have the desired effect. He looks too cute with his big, floppy ears and the small, still soft and round horn. Chuck made sure it’s that way because the naughty thing didn’t stop shaking it in his direction even after he tied the little omega to a stand.

It’s his own fault, he muses as he runs his fingers through Sam’s mane. He just had to create his omega unicorn to be just as stubborn as the original. At least Sam’s well-behaved and docile most of the time.

Chuck cocks his head to one side and smirks as Sam starts shifting in place, lifting his small hooves and putting them back into place. The slightly larger unicorn looks up at him with a question clear in big, brown eyes. Chuck’s smirk widens.

“Did you think you’d just get an apple for being cute, Sammy?”

Sam gives a soft whinny, but Chuck doesn’t think it’s an answer to his question. He didn’t intent for his little unicorns to talk to him after all.

Sam is getting more agitated, so he takes him by his bridle and leads him over to where Dean is still tied into his stand, unable to move anything but his head. Chuck’s not _that_ cruel.

Dean’s eyes are wide enough to show the whites as he passes by his head with Sam, and he starts pulling on the heavy ropes tying him into place. Chuck sighs and snaps his fingers to tighten them. “Be a good little breed mare, Dean,” he chastises. “I’m going to get a pretty little filly from you and from your brother, won’t I?”

Shifting shape isn’t that difficult once he’s tied Sam into place. Chuck takes a moment to get used to his four legs and scents the air, allowing the scent of two omega unicorns ready for breeding to heat his blood.

Sliding into Sam is a twofold joy – he’s hot and tight around Chuck’s cock, resisting just a short moment before he gives in to the inevitable and submits to being mounted. He glare of pure anger he receives from Dean isn’t quite better than that hot-wet-tight glide… but it certainly adds to the overall sensation.

As Chuck rests his forelegs on Sam’s shoulders and starts rutting into him, hopefully to breed him successfully this time, Chuck reflects that creating a new world to play in was a really fucking good idea. Pun intended.

“Any change?” Eileen asks Castiel, her face drawn and worried. Castiel shakes his head, looking at Dean where he’s lying on his bed. The hunter’s eyes are wide open and staring at the ceiling, and Castiel would think him unconscious were it not for the sheer horror in those eyes.

“No,” he adds, turning back to Eileen. “He’s not quite here, but I can’t tell _where_ he is.”

Eileen bites her lower lip and nods. “Sam is the same,” she tells him. “Castiel – what can we do?”

The Angel feels old, horribly old and exhausted. “I don’t know,” he admits and allows Eileen to hide in his embrace. He pretends he doesn’t notice her hot tears soak through his shirt, just as he pretends he doesn’t feel the hot tears running down his own face.

They won the world, but it seems they lost the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
